


Virtual Diva

by mediaman89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syrus comes back to his room while getting the day off from training, and somehow a lustful female Magician has an idea to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Diva

It's a nice cloudy day outside of Syrus's room, Syrus is resting on his comfortable king-sized mattress after a long training session of dueling. He was lying on the bed, shirtless and just wearing boxers. As he was laying on the bed, Dark Magician Girl walks in, tired as well.

DMG: Hey Syrus, how did training go?

Syrus: It went fine. But boy, am I tired.

DMG: So am I...

She raised her arms up and yawned a little, she proceeded to lay beside Syrus as she needed to get some sleep, too.

DMG: Is it ok if I lay beside you?

Syrus: Of course.

She took off her boots, helmet and gloves, then began to lay beside him. She looked at his bare chest and she started to get hot, she ran her left hand up and down his chest, Syrus was feeling relaxed, he then leaned upwards to her face.

DMG: We can do more than just sleeping, I feel it.

Syrus: How's that?

DMG: Just this.

The Magician leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, Syrus was a little lost in the moment as she giggled slightly.

Syrus: What's that for? I don't even...

DMG put her finger on his lips indicating a "shush" action.

He then kissed her back and they were both engaged in a passionate lip-lock, Syrus thinks that he can treat her like a virtual figure for sex, and she doesn't seem to mind.

Syrus moved his right hand down her back while kissing her on the lips and on her neck. Their kisses danced around their faces, Syrus was moving his hands all around her back, then eventually his hands found it's way towards her bust, caressing her breasts, DMG moaned in pleasure as her breasts are being played with.

DMG: That feels so good...

After their lip-lock moment, Syrus then took off her upper garments and her torso is exposed to him, with a beautiful divine body that a mystical princess would have, complete with a slim figure and round, shapely breasts with hard tits, he glared in awe at her body.

Syrus: *quietly* You're very pretty.

He spent time rolling his hand and palms around her naked body, he feels his manhood becoming harder as he wrapped around her skin. He then started licking and sucking on her tits, DMG moaned hard, and her yelps went across the room.

DMG: Oh gosh, yes right there, right there.

He then stopped and looked up to her face.

Syrus: Is all of this OK?

DMG: Don't worry, it's no problem, do what you want with me, make me feel so good.

The blond haired magician proceeded to take his boxers off, showing his hard cock pointing upwards to the sky just waiting to be put in a pussy. She started licking it slightly and around his dick, then she puts inside her mouth, and moved her lips up and down his dick. This continued for a few moments until she rose up to his face and kissed him. They were in a liplock while DMG started toying around his erect manhood with right hand.

After a few minutes, she started to get on her back and Syrus slid his dick inside of her slowly, then began to do his stimulation on her, he started slow then increased his pace, he grabbed her waists while fucking her. DMG is yelping in pleasure as she was getting her pussy hammered, she took her right hand and puts it around her crotch area, massaging it.

DMG: *softly* Oh yeah, right there....

This went on for a few minutes until she got off and got on her knees and hands for the doggie style position, Syrus then proceeded to do her again from behind, his thrusts were rhythmic and deep, DMG is yelling in pleasure and raises her head up to the ceiling, the feeling inside her was beyond levels of relaxation and lust. He thrusted into him with so much feeling and DMG was yelping in pleasure as her pussy gets drilled.

Syrus: Oh yes...aggghh...

DMG stood on her knees with her back on his chest, Syrus starts kissing her around her neck, DMG raised her arms upwards to open her chest, he begins to kiss around her neck and using both of her hands to caress her boobs and hard, pointy tits.

DMG: Don't stop, it feels so damn good...

Syrus kept going on for a good, five minutes and then he stopped, DMG was more wet than before and Syrus's cock was even harder than before as well, he put his dick on DMG's big, shapely breasts and started doing tit-fucking, the skin on his dick moved back and forth with the skin on DMG's breasts making his dick hard with much arouse, Syrus moaned slightly as he tit-fucks DMG.

Syrus: Oh yes.... Oh yes....

DMG: Ahhh, Ohhh, Oh gosh, Ohhh!

This continued on for several minutes without stopping and then Syrus went back to the missionary position and started to fuck DMG in her pussy, after a few minutes, Syrus went really fast and DMG felt like shes starting to cum.

DMG: Oh, i'm gonna.....*Orgasmed* ahhhhhh! ohhh... *pants heavily*

DMG orgasmed and her cum was all over his dick, Syrus even felt it as well as he took his dick out of her pussy and started stroking his dick until he climaxed.

Syrus moaned hard and inhumanely as big shots of white liquid shot out of his dick and landed everywhere on DMG's abdomen and breasts. DMG wiped the cum all over her body until it dries out.

They both lay on the bed with their sweat-filled bodies all passed out.

Syrus: Was that alright?

DMG: Yes, that was amazing....

Syrus: I gotta get some sleep, good night, girl.

DMG: Good night.


End file.
